The overall objectives of the undergraduate component of the MBRS Program at Clark Atlanta University, Clark Atlanta University Science Enrichment and Research Program (CAU SERP), are to (a) provide research experiences for faculty members and students, (b) prepare students, through training and experience, for careers in biomedical research, and (c) increase the number of minorities who pursue careers in biomedical research. The component consists of faculty/student research enrichment activities, as well as regular research activities. The research enrichment activities involve the recruitment of students from various high schools in the metropolitan Atlanta area, and from the freshman and sophomore classes at Clark Atlanta University who have an interest in and the potential to become biomedical researchers. Students will be exposed to a seminar series, mini-workshops/courses, as well as on- and off-campus biomedical research in an effort to motivate and maintain their interest in biomedical research careers. Faculty members will be afforded opportunities to acquire knowledge about recent developments in a variety of biomedical research areas and up-data their research skills. The objective of the basic research activities is to elucidate and understand the role(s) modified bases and/or nucleosides play in nucleic acids' structures and biological functions. A series of modified nucleic acid derivatives will be synthesized to study (a) the effect(s) of modification (alkylation) upon their physico-chemical properties, (b) their effects on various enzymes in the glycolytic pathway, (c) determine their resistance and/or susceptibility to nucleases, (d) their cytotoxicity to normal and malignant mammalian cells, and (e) their usefulness as chemotherapeutics agents. Undergraduate students are currently and will continue to be involved in all activities of the component. The activities of the program are coordinated so that they will support and reinforce each other, thereby creating a scientifically enriched environment for faculty members and students.